Martin Poulsen
Andy Black (born 11 January 2000) (known as needforspeedgamer, TheNo1F1Fan, Andrew Black) is a Danish racer. He is currently competing in the RaceDepartment Simulated Career. His biggest rival in every series is Milos Ancevski. He is likely going to be rivals with Rami Saidy or Joel Rautavaara if he beats his current rival or decides to hold Ancevski as his rival. 'Career overview' 'Touring cars' Season 1 Andy was opinionating about Ancevski's points finish, and later, Jimmy Laad asked him if he want to join the series. He accepted it, and made his own team named Abt Audi Team Denmark with help from Twigster151. At his first race in the series, he out-practiced his rival, but he qualified in a very poor position. In the first round of the race, he finished 18th, but retired from the next race. In the last round, he was behind his rival, but failed to score his first points finish. The next race held at Austria was a very well season for Andy. He was 7th in the Free Practice, but the qualifying session went very poor again. He was hoping to qualify 10th or higher, but he qualified last. In the first round of the race, he finished last, ahead of the retired racers and he underperformed. In Round 2, he was out of the race due to an accident, and he was 13th in the Fastest Laps timetable. In the final round, his rival won the race. "That's the best race for my best friend I've seen in my life. After the race, I think Rami Saidy and my best friend should throw a party meanwhile driving to the final round of the season. They shouldn't forget to invite me to their party." --Andy's reaction after his best friend won the race. In the final round of the season, he decided to use the rest of his cash to hope for his first points finish in his career. The first race of the round was a very good result for Andy. He finished in the points and ahead of his new teammate, Pablo Diehl. But in the next races until the grand finale, he and his rival retired and he was out-raced by his teammate. "Race 1 was very good, but not Race 2 and then the Grand Finale. Seems like that's an OK season for me, as I've finished races more than retiring." --Andy after his first season in touring cars. Season 2 After the first season, Andy has £150 in his cash and he is curious if he will underperform in this season. "I will never underperform in the next season, because I'm gonna score higher positions and see if I can make my best finish in my touring career before a step-up." --Andy after his first season in touring cars, being interviewed with another question. His team, Abt Audi Team Denmark, became Team Hybrid. In the first race, he took his first pole in his touring career and managed to finish the races without retiring. 'rFactor Simulation Career' Season 3 Andy was offered a seat to drive in the rFactor Epsilon Euskadi series, signed for the Red Bull Racing Endurance team. In the first race, he qualified 2nd, but finished last which ended in poor results. The second race was a good qualifying session for him, but he finished under the top 20 again. In the race held at Serbia, Andy was hoping to finish ahead of his rival, but he failed to do that and retired. Despite retiring from the Serbian race, he managed to finish the rest of the races. Season 4 Andy signed a contract to drive for Red Bull Endurance Racing. In an interview, he said this: "I'm expecting for Red Bull Endurance Racing to have a better season with a good engine choice. The Top 10 finish is my target." —Andy's interview after Season 3. In the test race, his teammate Josh Noack managed to score a podium for the Mugen Honda engine. 'Formula One' Before F1 In 1994, he was offered to replace Dhafin Rizki for Ligier at Formula One, but it did not materialise and he became the test driver for the team. The seat was taken over by James McNamara. Andy was seen at Rami Saidy's garage at Monaco and Milos Ancevski's garage at Japan. Andy was looking for a Sauber drive, but the seats were taken by Omer Said and Manolis Sigoulakis. He tried to sign for Ligier, but the team signed Sebastien Levret and Cristiano Mauri. Trying to join the Jordan team, the team signed Jimmy Laad and William Néron. He also tried to sign for the Footwork team, but the seats were taken by his GPTCC teammate Pablo Diehl and Old Wolf. Therefore, he was on the waiting list for the 1995 season of Formula One. 1995 But when Wolf, Levret and Mauri were in danger for losing their seats at Footwork and Ligier, he finally got a Ligier drive, replacing Levret. In the first race at Brazil, he nearly managed to score his first pole position, but retired from the race on Lap 28 with a gearbox failure. His first race finish came at Argentina, despite that his teammate managed to score the team's points. He also finished at Monaco and then managed to finish ahead of his rival at France. In the British Grand Prix he achieved his first points finish in F1 and finished ahead of both Fortis. "Me and the team's really happy with that result despite that my teammate finished 9 positions away from my finishing position. Finishing ahead of the Fortis, my result got even better at all. I really love the British Grand Prix and achieved my best result ever." — Mr. Andy after being interviewed by Henky SA. He managed to set the fastest lap in his F1 career at Hockenheimring and finished ahead of his teammate, but Ligier did not scored any points and is 3 points far away from Forti in the Constructors' Championship In Hungary, he finished 4th and it became his best F1 result ever. He also did manage to finish 4th at Portugal ahead of both Fortis and his teammate. "Our team is now ahead of my rival team", he stated after the interview with Nicolas Nativel. In Portugal, he finished fifth. He also managed to finish the race at Nürburgring, Okayama in the points and Suzuka, which are his favourite tracks. He achieved a double-points finish for the team at the grand finale at Australia. 1996 He renewed his contract with Ligier after the Portuguese Grand Prix. After his teammate signed a contract with Jordan, rookie Andrea Dovizioso joined the team. 'Outside racing' Outside of racing, Black has made custom car liveries for GTR2, F1 2012, F1 2013 and Assetto Corsa. He is also a gamer, according to his Tumblr.http://makuraren889091.tumblr.com/about_me About Me - makuraren889091's Tumblr On June 18, 2014, Black announced his "sayounara birding" from F1 2012 skinning. He is skinning for Assetto Corsa, before he birded the sayounara. On August 13, 2014, according to his Tumblr blog, he announced that he will not do gameplay videos to his YouTube channel, as he stated that he will do game soundtracks.http://makuraren889091.tumblr.com/post/94644493310/announcement-13-08-2014 Announcement (13/08/2014) - makuraren889091's Tumblr Racing record Complete Touring Car Championship results Complete rFactor Simulation Career results Complete Formula One results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) References Category:RD Users Category:Drivers